


Can't Wait For Tomorrow

by Katherine



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: M/M, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: They were the only two rabbits in this particular side-burrow of the Watership Down warren tonight.





	Can't Wait For Tomorrow

They were the only two rabbits in this particular side-burrow of the Watership Down warren tonight. Blackberry shifted, edging closer to Bluebell until they were flank to flank. Bluebell made a tiny, questioning sound; he was part of the way to sleep already.

"Tell me a story," Blackberry whispered.

Bluebell twitched one back foot, kicking at the air, but did not otherwise show any sign of minding being woken up. He yawned once, shook his head, then said, confirming, "Not jokes. A story." He scrunched his nose and tipped his head, playing up being deep in thought. When Blackberry angled his head to nudge at Bluebell's cheek, Bluebell turned a little, touching noses.

Bluebell stretched one front leg gently over Blackberry's nearer shoulder, licked at one of the other buck's ears, and then he began. He chose one of the many tales of El-ahrairah's connection to Rabscuttle. The best story for two bucks lying close together in the comfortable dark.


End file.
